


Four Moments

by Deiph



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiph/pseuds/Deiph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four moments between Oliver and Dig...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr

**Watching Unnoticed**

Oliver’s family were watching the news.

_He_ was on it again. The vigilante with the hood, using a bow and arrow to take down those in their class. Those who should have been untouchable. None of them would admit it but there was a tiny part of them, niggling far at the back of their minds, that knew they deserved his attention and that one day he might come for them.

“Some would consider it narcissistic to watch yourself on TV,” murmured Dig quietly by Oliver’s side as they stood silently at the back of the room behind the rest of the Queen family.

Oliver gave an almost imperceptible twitch of his lip and his eyes sparkled for a moment before his mask of impassiveness returned. “Well it’s lucky many consider me a narcissist then,” he replied softly. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

Their eyes met for a fleeting moment before Oliver’s mother began speaking her judgement against rogue criminals, and the two men seemed nothing more than the spoilt playboy and his bodyguard once more.

 

***

 

**Hidden Allies**

Dig was sweating hard, concentrating to a level that he had never had to force before even when he had been under attack, overseas and outnumbered, in his old life as a soldier.

Oliver Queen was like no one he had ever known. Here they were together in his secret lair, sparring in hand to hand combat, training in whatever weapons could be used to attack, spinning and lunging and thrusting as they fought to best each other.

Oliver was something else. Something drove him hard, like a demon on his back and he fought like he would never accept defeat, like he _knew_ he would win.

And he was _good_.

_No_ , thought Dig, and he gasped as the steel bar in Oliver’s hands skilfully caught him in the ribs and blasted pain through his side. _He was better than good. He was unbeatable_.

And Oliver proved his thoughts in that moment when Dig found himself moving through space, from standing on guard to lying flat on his back, cold steel against his throat.

“Surrender?” asked Oliver above him lightly, a slight tilt to his head as though it was almost a dare.

Dig took a long, deep breath, a moment of respite, before meeting Oliver’s eyes.

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” he grinned, adrenaline goading him back into action.

 

***

 

**Protection**

The fundraiser was just one of a list of events that the Queen Family were expected to attend. Standing in the tastefully lit interior of the opera house which was staging the event that evening, Oliver felt dark thoughts stir in his mind. Thoughts of the fundraised money being syphoned into the millionaire host’s personal bank account.

He stood in the foyer with his back to the wall, watching the society crowd mull around in preparation for an evening of dinner and music.

“Penny for your thoughts?” said a voice next to him.

Oliver turned his head and relaxed slightly, seeing it was just Dig who had appeared silently at his side. He smiled, a genuine expression, unlike the ones he so often gave others since his return from the island.

“Just thinking of what a success this evening will be,” he replied mildly, though they both knew he wasn’t referring to event around them. He turned his head back to observe the crowd again, always watching, always analysing.

Dig nodded, showing a little more of the soldier in him as he straightened his posture and thought of their ulterior plans for that night. He lowered his voice. “Everything’s in place. You’ll find a bag with your clothes and bow underneath the rear stairwell. I’ll deal with our host’s peripheral guards and push him your way at midnight. It should only be him and his personal guards left for you.” He gave a small grin. “I presume you can take it from there.”

Oliver gave a slight nod and the ghost of a smile. “I think I can handle it,” he replied, subtle humour in his voice.

“Right.” Dig nodded, pleased that everything was on track. “In that case, I have to check in with your mother and confirm what a good job I’m doing protecting her son from danger this evening.”

That elicited a low chuckle from Oliver, though he turned his head to look Dig in the eyes with all seriousness.

“You do a damn good job,” he said, softly. “There’s no one else I’d trust to have my back.”

Dig impulsively reached out and clasped Oliver’s shoulder for a moment in acknowledgement. “Same here,” he replied with sincerity, and disappeared into the crowd.

 

***

 

**Alike**

It was quiet out on the balcony at the Queen mansion, long after the household had fallen asleep. Oliver and Dig stood there now as they had so often done since their secret partnership had begun, sometimes relaxing in silence, at other times talking about their lives. They understood each other like no one else could.

“Coming back from the island,” Oliver began, his eyes unfocused as he fell into his memories, “I don’t know what I expected. But it wasn’t this.”

It wasn’t often Oliver mentioned the island, but Dig knew what he meant. Oliver wasn’t talking about his alter ego. He had meant his public persona.

“It was almost like everyone was angry that I hadn’t died. That is would have been easier, _neater,_ if I was just gone and they could have grieved and moved on.” Oliver sighed quietly, and still Dig kept silent. “And now nothing in my old life feels real; I don’t want any of it anymore. I’m different now and I can’t tell them.”

Dig could see a hard tension creep into his companion’s eyes as he pushed aside those thoughts. “But I don’t need them to understand,” Oliver continued. “I don’t need comforts in my life anymore. I have a mission now. And I’m used to pain and isolation...”

Dig finally spoke. “But it doesn’t make you weak to want something else,” he said.

Oliver didn’t speak for a moment but eventually gave a small, conceding nod.

“I know what it feels like,” Dig continued slowly. “To shut down happiness in your life for the sake of survival. To not trust allowing it back.”

Oliver breathed deeply and then sighed. “We are alike in many ways,” was all he said in reply.

They stood quietly for a long moment, staring out into the night, two soldiers together.

“We have each other now.” Dig felt strangely comfortable saying that, knowing that the man who had become his friend would understand.

“Yes.” said Oliver, feeling an unexpected calm inside him as he turned his head to give a tired smile. “We’re not alone anymore.”

They both turned out towards the night again, letting the silence bring them peace.

 

 


End file.
